Touch sensing systems (“touch systems”) are in widespread use in a variety of applications. Typically, the touch sensing systems are actuated by a touch object such as a finger or stylus, either in direct contact, or through proximity (i.e. without contact), with a touch surface. Touch sensing systems are for example used as touch pads of laptop computers, in control panels, and as overlays to displays on e.g. hand held devices, such as mobile telephones. A touch panel that is overlaid on or integrated in a display is also denoted a “touch screen”. Many other applications are known in the art.
WO2010/064983 discloses a multi-touch system, which is based on frustrated total internal reflection (FUR). Light sheets are coupled into a panel to propagate inside the panel by total internal reflection (TIR). When an object comes into contact with a touch surface of the panel, the propagating light will be attenuated at the point of touch. Arrays of light sensors are located around the perimeter of the touch surface to detect the received light for each light sheet and generate a signal value for each light path across the touch surface. The signal values of the light sensors are normalized by respective reference values and input into an image reconstruction algorithm that generates a two-dimensional distribution of attenuation values across the touch surface. This enables repeated determination of current position/size/shape of touches while one or more users interact with the touch surface.
In FTIR systems, the touches need to be detected against a background of interferences, e.g. originating from fingerprints and other types of smear on the touch surface. The influence of interferences may vary not only over time but also across the touch surface, making it difficult to properly detect the touches on the touch surface at all times. WO2011/028169 proposes manipulating the reference values to compensate for the influence of contaminations in the attenuation pattern, and WO2011/049512 proposes tracking a two-dimensional background pattern of the contamination contribution and using the background pattern to generate an attenuation pattern that is compensated for contaminations.
FTIR systems often need to be designed with a high sensitivity, since a touching object may result in only a small attenuation of the propagating light, e.g. less than 1%. Certain systems may therefore be designed to detect attenuations on the order of 0.1%-0.01%. To ensure proper touch detection, WO2011/078769 proposes monitoring the temporal variability of the signal values to identify potential causes for reduced performance of the touch system, e.g. due to component failure, and implementing corrective measures to account for unreliable signal values. WO2011/139213 further proposes the corrective measure of removing unreliable signal values from an interpolation step, which is tailored to prepare the adequate input data for a tomographic reconstruction algorithm that generates the attenuation pattern.
In view of the required sensitivity of the FTIR system, there is a continued need to improve the quality of the attenuation pattern and suppress any errors that may affect the attenuation pattern.